Some computing devices e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, computerized watches, etc.) may come with applications pre-installed or may allow users to install applications from an application repository. When such applications are initially executed, the applications may provide an initial tutorial to teach a user about the features of the application. The tutorial may be the same for all users of the application.